


We're meant to be!

by Aphcutienorway



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphcutienorway/pseuds/Aphcutienorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Based rather loosely off this post http://promptspromptsandmorepromts.tumblr.com/post/148665842502/imaginetheotp-imaginetheotp-imagine-person-a</p><p>After being sent into a parallel universe, Matthias discovers a few key differences from his life, for example, the fact that he had a family in this world. But what he found most peculiar was that people in this universe did not have soulmates. After finally accepting that there was no way back for him, he decides to make the best of his situation and seeks out people who used to be his best friends in his world in this new world. He ends up meeting the man who he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. The only problem? The man thinks he's lost the plot. Matthias will now have to convince Lukas that they were meant to be. He tries all sorts of things from following him around to buying him flowers and chocolates. Lukas on the other hand thinks that the other is completely mad but secretly loves the displays of affections. WATCH MY DORKS GET TOGETHER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're meant to be!

Matthias still didn't fully understand how he ended up here. The only thing he knew was that something was very wrong. The last thing he remembered, he was drunk and in an…alleyway? The alcohol made the memory slightly unclear, but he remembered arguing with a man who had monstrous eyebrows about the existence of magic. The man had said something about showing him and the next thing he knew, everything blacked out and here he was. Now to find out where exactly 'here' was…

He walked down the street lost in thought. Everything seemed so familiar yet so...different. Yet he couldn't quite place what exactly was wrong.

_flashback_

_Matthias had woken up in a strange bed and his first instinct was to turn to his side. He was slightly relieved at not seeing anyone else in bed with him but quickly kicked the blanket off. He was still in his clothes from the previous day. Frowning he got out of bed and walked towards the door, pulling it open. He walked down the stairs where he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He was slightly apprehensive about greeting people, but the smell of breakfast coupled with the fact that he was starving resulted in him finally walking down the stairs towards the kitchen._

_"h-hey...good morning?" He greeted the lady cooking breakfast in an apron._

_"hey! You're up early today!" She laughed "I was just telling your father that you were probably going to sleep in all day..." She turned around as she said that and Matthias gasped. It couldn't be could it?_

_"Mom?" He asked, heart racing. It couldn't be! His parents were dead! He grew up at the orphanage with only a picture of them. This couldn't be!_

_"Yes?" She replied, furrowing her eyebrows, slightly confused. Matthias gulped and took in a deep breath. She walked turned the dial on the stove, putting it on low heat before turning and walking towards him. He backed up away from her, tripping slightly and catching himself on the dining table behind him. "Matthias. Is everything alright?" She said, eyes full of concern._

_"I-I...but you died. Both of you."  He stuttered out. The lady-his mother looked at him, eyes wide, seeming rather scandalised. "Matthias! What is wrong with you?" Before she could say anymore, another voice came from behind him making him jump. "Matthias. What's this talk of death and such stuff?" He turned and saw his father. A tall man with broad shoulders, who he bearded a remarkable resemblance to. It was impossible. "Dad?" He said unsurely.  
_

_"Son, is everything alright?" He asked and Matthias knew. He knew that something was wrong. Matthias nodded. "Sorry, just a little tired." The man who was supposedly his father nodded at him, still finding his behaviour rather peculiar but deciding not to question too much._

_"I just...I need to go." Matthias said quickly, hurrying back up the stairs to what he guessed was now his room. He walked over to the table where he found his phone and his wallet, exactly as he remembered it and placed them in a bag he found, which strangely, was exactly the same as his, but in a better condition and walked over to his wadrobe. Pulling it opened he was shocked to find that he had double the amount of clothes he remembered having. He sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t shit, along with a coat and shoes and grabbed his bag before walking out._

_He walked out the front door and looked down the unfamiliar street. Where exactly was he? He sighed and took out his phone, using it to determine his location. He was surprised to find that he was in a town an hour and a half away from the city he usually stayed in. He shook his head and decided to head for the city, which he was more familiar with. Maybe he would find some answers there._

Which brought him back to where he was right now. Roaming the streets of Copenhagen. Just one person in the crowd of people, students, office workers...people from all walks of life. 

 

(Guys, I tend to just keep editing and writing on, so I'm actually not done with this chapter?)


End file.
